Blood on Us
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: I had to protect her, please read and found out XD YamixOC


**Okay I wanted to made another dark story why? Because I wanted to okay xD will I hope you guys like or love it so please enjoy.**

**Genre in this story is mixed**

**Parings: YamixOC**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**Blood on Us**

It was dark night as me and my love by the name of Yitachi were walking home from movies on this dark cold night but something tells me something going to happen and my senses where right as someone jumps right in front of us and to my surprise it was my friend Anzu. As she pulls out a gun and points it at my love of life as she was smiling so very evilly and abit creepy.

"Anzu what is the meaning of this?" I yelled at her.

"Yami-kun" Yitachi called out all scared as her beautiful raven eyes lighten as she was so frighten.

"She took you away from me she must pay" Anzu said all so evilly with that creepy smile of hers.

"I did no such thing!" Yitachi yelled.

"Shut up you slut! You did too!" Anzu yelled back as she gets really to fire the gun.

"No don't! Stop this Anzu!" I yelled.

But Anzu didn't listen to me as she goes and fires her gun as the bullet came flying towards Yitachi but I was to late to save the bullet went and hit Yitachi on her left side of her chest as she fell to ground as her beautiful dark red to the shoulders with silver highlights flow abit when the bullet hit her.

"NO! YITACHI!" I yelled as I raced over to her side and picked her up as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Y-Yami-kun...I..." Yitachi tried to speak as she coughed up blood.

"I am here love shh don't speak I'll for help please stay with me please" I begged her.

"YES SHE IS GONE AT LAST! YOU ARE MINE YAMI!" Anzu yelled all madly as she laughs and then drops the gun.

I look at her and stared at her all angry as she shot my love I was pissed so I lost I went over to her picked up the gun and pointed it to her face.

"Uh Yami what are you doing?" Anzu asked abit confuse and scared all mixed together.

"This is GOOD BYE" I said as I fired the gun at her.

"Nooooo Yami but I loved you!" Anzu screamed as the bullet goes and hit her in the face and she died.

"But I don't love you" I said coldly.

"Y-Yami-kun!" Yitachi called out weakly as she coughed up blood more as she was slowly dying.

I ram over to her and held her close and went and called ambulance fast and then kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay help is on the way my love" I said as I held close and trying to stop the bleeding with one hand.

"O-ok" Yitachi replied still so weak.

*The sound of the ambulance coming*

The next day

In a hospital room

I was sitting in a chair in my love's hospital room as I was holding her hand I thank Ra that she'd lived as Yitachi was resting peacefully in her bed.

"I am so glad that your alive my love" I whispered to her.

Yitachi keeps on sleeping.

"I thought that I was going to lose you" I whispered as I go and kissed her hand that I holding.

Yitachi then slowly opens her beautiful raven eyes and with her other she slowly touch Yami's cheek.

"Huh? Yitachi?" I replied in surprise as I look at her.

She smiles at me.

"Yami-kun" Yitachi replied with a soft smile.

"Oh my love" I replied as I go and hugged her close.

I kissed her and kissed so much because she was alright a and plus alive I never wanted to lose her she was my world my everything.

"Yami-kun what happen to Anzu?" Yitachi asked.

I looked at my love and smile but kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it my love she won't ever bother us ever again" I said as I go and kissed her again.

"Okay" Yitachi replied as she blushed and smile.

I never told my love Yitachi that I shot that bitch Anzu for shooting her as we stayed like this our friends Jououchi and Ryou and Kaiba and Yugi came in yelling all worried about my love as they were by her side asking her if she was okay. My love nods her head yes to tell them she was fine and that she was alive thanks to me and our friends looked at me and smiled and said great work on saving and protecting her, I blushed abit but I was happy that my love Yitachi was alive. I go and hugged her again as our friends saw that but smile and blush but I didn't mind as I go and kissed her again too as our friends go and blush and smiled again.

~FIN~

* * *

**Well there you have it I hope you like or love it X3**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE ^.^**

**Until next time bye bye ^-^**


End file.
